1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to computer techniques, specifically to electronic device and gesture input method of item selection.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional input apparatus of electronic devices use physical keyboard or touch-screen keyboard for typing. The keyboard size is limited by the size of the devices. If the keyboard size is small, users may have difficulty in selecting a desired key. Users must constantly look at the keyboard in order to select the desired key. For new types of smart devices, such as Smart Watch and Smart Glass, the typing feature may not even be available due to its size and physical limitations.